<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blueberries and Other Colorful Things by dragonbug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996767">Blueberries and Other Colorful Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonbug/pseuds/dragonbug'>dragonbug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daminette Soulmate AUs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne is Robin, F/M, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, marinette and adrien are friends, there's not really any salt in this one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:46:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonbug/pseuds/dragonbug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where everyone has different types of soulbonds, Damian and Marinette are both unable to see a single color (Of course, it took Damian 11 years to realize that he couldn't see blue but that's unimportant).</p><p>Now they're both eagerly awaiting the day that they'll meet so that they can see the true colors of the world for the first time. </p><p>--<br/>Daminette Soulmate AU missing color bond.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Tim Drake, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daminette Soulmate AUs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blueberries and Other Colorful Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Celebratory fic because I got into NC State and University of Colorado Boulder! </p><p>This Soulmate AU isn't as sad as the last one I promise. And it'll be in multiple parts! I'm thinking four but I'm not quite sure yet. </p><p>It'll probably look something like:<br/>- Damian's backstory<br/>- Marinette's backstory<br/>- meet-cute<br/>- slice of life</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took Damian a long time to realize he was missing a color. Over 11 years. He didn't have frivolous conversations with his mother where they would discuss color, or soulmates, or anything other children his age would be learning about. For many families it was tradition to help their child discover their soul mark. They would point at different objects and ask them what color they were or maybe they would discover that their child couldn't see color at all! There are many different types of soul connections and new ones were being discovered all the time. </p><p>Damian's father, Bruce, had the words his soulmate first spoke to him scrawled across his wrist: <em>Fancy meeting you here, Batsy</em>. Dick had a timer on the back of his hand that was now at a permanent <em>00:00.00 </em>after he first met Starfire when he was a teenager. Jason had a compass on his wrist that always pointed him in the direction of his platonic soulmate, Connor. Tim hadn't met his soulmate yet, but over his heart was an ever changing number. His mark displayed the physical distance between Tim and his other half. It normally remained around <em>6,300 km</em>. </p><p>Jason would always make fun of him for it, "I don't know why your mark is in kilometers if you're American."</p><p>"Shut up, Helmet Head. Kilometers are the superior measurement system. They probably live in England anyways so it makes sense for it to be in kilometers."</p><p>"Whatever you say, Timmie."</p><p>No one knew what kind of bond Alfred had. Or if he even had a bond in the first place. It was rare, but possible. Besides Tim, the only other person in the family who had yet to meet their soulmate was Damian. He had a different type of mark than the rest of his family. While theirs were physical marks that anyone could view, his mark was something only he could see. His family had always just assumed that he didn't have a soulmate. Most people in the League of Assassins didn't. In typical Wayne-family fashion, they discovered that Damian had a soul connection in the weirdest way possible: over an argument about blueberries.</p><hr/><p>"Come on, Demon Spawn," Dick said while holding out a spoon towards him, "Eat them! I promise you'll like them."</p><p>"I am not a child Grayson," he slapped the utensil out his hands and the blueberries flew across the kitchen, "You do not need to attempt to spoon-feed me like I am a toddler." Jason made no attempt to stifle his laughter despite Damian's terrifying glare. </p><p>"Why won't you even try them? Blueberries are good! I know you'll love-" Dick had once more attempted to force a blueberry into Damian's mouth but he quickly slapped his hand away.</p><p>"Ow! Did you have to hit me so hard?" He cradled his throbbing hand to his chest. </p><p>"Why don't you like blueberries, Damian? They seem like they'd be right up your alley. Not too sweet, the perfect amount of bitter... Why do you refuse to try them?" Tim asked civilly. </p><p>Damian huffed, "They're ugly."</p><p>"Ugly? You refuse to eat blueberries because they're ... ugly?" Dick was confused. He thought Damian would be the last person to refuse to eat a food because it was 'ugly'. Was he really judging the food by it's looks?</p><p>Jason choked on a blueberry behind him, "This is too good! Demon Spawn refusing to try a food because he doesn't like the way it looks! Just when I thought he couldn't act more like a toddler!"</p><p>"Watch your mouth, Todd. We all know you're the most immature out of all of us." <strike>He's sophisticated, God Dammit, Jason. He refuses to eat hideous foods.</strike></p><p>"Damian, put the knife away."</p><p>He reluctantly lowered the weapon, "Yes, Father."</p><p>Alfred stepped forwards from his place near the corner of the kitchen with a weird gleam in his eye, "Master Damian, if I may, why exactly do you think blueberries are 'ugly'."</p><p>Damian huffed and crossed his arms across his chest, "They look artificial."</p><p>Dick furrowed his brow, "Artificial? How?"</p><p>"They're gray! They look like mini owl pellets. I don't want to put that in my mouth!" The room was oddly silent. </p><p>"Damian."</p><p>"What Grayson?"</p><p>"Damian."</p><p>"What? Why are you all looking at me like that?" Jason started laughing uncontrollably and promptly fell off the counter.</p><p>"What's so funny?"</p><p>Bruce stepped forwards to put a hand on Damian's shoulder and spoke slowly, "Damian, blueberries aren't gray. They're blue."</p><p>"Honestly Demon Spawn, it's in the name."</p><p>"Shut up, Todd! I know they're 'blue,' I'm not stupid. But blue's just a shade of gray!" </p><p>"It's really not, Damian." The room fell into silence once more.</p><p>Jason popped up from his spot on the floor and pulled Damian into a hug and spun him around, "Oh my God, you have a soulmate! This is so exciting, we have to throw a party. Who would've thought that the punk would have a soulmate?"</p><p>"Unhand me, Todd!" At his outburst the room burst into chaos. </p><hr/><p>That night on patrol, when he and Nightwing were alone, Damian mustered up the courage to ask him the question that had been bothering him all day.</p><p>"Nightwing, what's a soulmate?" Nightwing stopped eating his granola bar mid-bite to look over at Robin in surprise.</p><p>Robin tried to recover, "I mean I've heard you all talk about them before. I know you and Starfire and Father and Cat Woman are soulmates. But what does that mean? And what does that have to do with blueberries?"</p><p>Nightwing set down the granola bar and sighed, "Oh, Robin. I guess Talia never told you. I guess it makes sense if you think about it, we should have realized sooner," he placed a hand on Robin's shoulder and looked him in the eyes (or the best he could with their masks on), "A soulmate is your other half. Someone who's destined to work well with you."</p><p>Robin opened his mouth to speak but Nightwing beat him to it, "Now don't go getting it twisted. A soulmate isn't a guarantee. You have to put effort into your relationship with them just like any other relationship. Being soulmates just means you're compatible. It's someone the universe wants you to be with."</p><p>Robin sighed and looked away from his brother, refusing to make eye contact, "I don't know if I want that kind of relationship. A relationship like yours and Starfire's. I'm not ready. I don't know if I'll ever be ready."</p><p>Nightwing was quick to reassure him, "That's okay. Soulmates don't have to be romantic. You can have platonic soulmates too. Look at Jason and Connor! They're soulmates but it's not romantic. They're best friends. Like you and Jon."</p><p>"So my soulmate is someone like Jon?"</p><p>"Possibly. There's really no way of knowing what they're like. They're just meant to balance you in every way."</p><p>"Oh," Robin paused for a moment, "How will I know they're my soulmate?"</p><p>"Everyone has a different bond. Bruce has Selina's first words she said to him tattooed to his wrist, I have my timer," he raised his wrist so that Robin could see it, "Jason has a compass, and Tim has a distance-related bond. And you," he poked Robin on the chest, "have a missing-color bond."</p><p>"What does that mean? A missing-color bond."</p><p>"People with a missing-color bond can't see the color of their soulmates eyes until they meet their soulmate. You can't see blue so that must mean your soulmate has blue eyes! And your soulmate must not be able to see green. When you meet, you'll both be able to see those colors for the first time. It's rather romantic, I think. The world becomes a little brighter after you meet your soulmate. It's cute!"</p><p>Robin scoffed, "It is <em>not</em> cute. It's annoying. Now I have to wonder what blue looks like until I get to meet them."</p><p>Nightwing laughed, "You know, some people with your bond say that they didn't even notice when they met their soulmate. It took some people weeks before they realized that they could see their missing color."</p><p>"Tt," Robin rolled his eyes, "As if I'd ever be that unobservant."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh, Damian. You are definitely going to be that unobservant. </p><p>--</p><p>idk when the next chapter of this will come out but hopefully sometime in the next two weeks? I decided it would be a good idea to start like three fics at the same time and that was not a Good Idea.</p><p>Let me know what you thought of this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>